Dragon Fever
by PKWolf014
Summary: Hiccup has come down ill, the sickness is deadly and Astrid is determined to find a cure. Hiccup is incoherent and Alvin the Treacherous has decied to pay a visit to Berks sick heir...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Yes, that is all I have to say well that and Happy Reading!**

Hiccup,

I didn't like snakes.

The way they slithered across the ground or how they had sharp fangs that ripped through your skin. Berk was a cold artic place year round so a snake seen on Berk was seen as often as….Well never.

But that didn't stop the panic that raised through me as I heard the deep terrifying hiss.

Hisssssss.

The snake started to advance at me and I stumbled backwards on my prosthetic tripping, I landed on my back and let out a whoosh of air as the snake let out a deep hiss.

Hissssssss.

I screamed as it pounced.

 _I suppose I will put a pause here and show you how really this began. You are most likely wondering how did I get into this? (Shush, Astrid I am getting there.) This will be the story of my snakebite, kidnapping, sick day, and with a whole lot of other things thrown in there. Much to Astrid's amusement I am finally letting her get a real point of view, which I am sure she will make sure I'll look like a complete idiot._

 _(Hey! Just because I wrote it doesn't mean you have to agree!)...I will begin..(Oh stop laughing it is not funny!)_

I live on Berk. One word to describe it? Cold. Freezing, chill, wintry, frosty, icy, frigid, bitter, bone chilling, nippy, arctic…

You're lucky if you make it to your 10th birthday with all ten toes. Frostbite, sickness, and,

hypothermia, are your best friends here. Lucky us.

I rolled over on my bed groaning. Sleep had refused to come to me in the last three hours

My headache had grown steadily worse throughout the night, and was still determined to prove it was the worst headache the Barbaric Archipelago has seen.

I sighed and tossed the blankets off of me and sat up, confused for a second as the world spun around me. I glanced at my dragon, Toothless who was sleeping peacefully across from me, without a care in the world. I glared at him enviously.

My vision blurred and I closed my eyes rubbing my fingers against my forehead at the headache.

I sighed and stood up from the bed, stumbling down the stairs. When I reached the fifth stair from the bottom I skipped it, it always creaked and I didn't want to wake my dad. I folded my arms across my chest, trying warm myself as I felt unusually cold. Even for Berk. I went over to the cabinets looking for some type of herb or medicine I could take. After a few minutes of useless searching I sighed and just decided to do a cup of water instead. I sat at the table looking at the cup of water, my stomach twisting into knots at the thought of drinking it. A sudden creaking filled the air and I snapped my head around to see Toothless pulling my dad out of his room. I sighed.

Thank You Toothless! For doing exactly what I didn't want to happen. I thought sarcastically.

My dad saw me at the table and I glared at Toothless, his big green glowing eyes stared back at me innocently, what? they seemed to ask.

Okay, Hiccup, think think think.. I chanted in my head, and stood up from the table.

"I, uh, dad what are you doing up?" I asked him, surprised at my voice. It sounded like it had gone to the nearest desert died, came back from the dead and scratched its way up my throat.

"Says the person who is up at this hour." Dad said, it was about two, I would guess and my 10,000 mile per hour thinking stopped abruptly, oh he had a point. A good one at that to.

"What are you doing up?" He asked, I focused on him, but his voice sounded miles away.

"Um, I-I was th-thirsty and I- Ah!" I cried and grabbed my head as the headache, returned with full force and friends.

"Hiccup?!" Dad asked rushing over to my side. I gasped for breath trying to focus on anything but my head.

I groaned and felt my sight blacken at the edges. My stomach twisted into knots and I focused for a brief second to look up at my dragon's and fathers worried faces.

"I think I'm gonna-" I started but stopped mid sentence with a cry of pain from my headache.

Dad must have understood because he grabbed a bucket and I emptied my stomach into it.

I fell to my knees choking for breath and dry heaving, my vision whirled around and I cried out as my headache pounded in my brain. I let out a strangled gasp and all went black.

Stoicks first reaction to Hiccup collapsing in front of him was panic.

He raced over to his son and picked Hiccups sickly form and raced up to his room, the lightness of Hiccup surprised him everytime he carried him but as of right now, he didn't care. He placed Hiccup onto the bed and turned to the worried dragon who was looking at his rider with nothing but fear. This worried the viking chief more than his wanted to admit but he made eye contact with the dragon. "Watch him." He commanded and raced out of the house to get Gothi.

I slowly regained consciousness and was aware of people talking. The first voice I recognized was my dad's than Gobber, and the scratching sound of Gothi's staff made in the sand. I took in a few strangled gasps of breath as my lungs decided, "Well we've spent fifteen years giving this guy life, and we aren't gonna spend another minute." I let out a strangled cry of panic as I stopped.

I stopped breathing. In some part of the not panicking part of my mind was wondering how it was possible.

The other panicking part of me picked up the worried yelling voices they sounded so far away….

WACK! I let out a startled gasp of pain as what I assumed was Gothi's staff made harsh contact with my chest.

My lungs apparently feeling guilty, got back to work. I took in a gasping breath, and another. I wanted to laugh cry out and celebrate each one with every fiber of my being but my body fell slack and I started to panic, I wasn't in control of it anymore! I couldn't even twitch a finger!

But the only thing I could do was wait for sleep to claim me. I would have sighed but couldn't, instead I focused on the voices around me.

"Why did you do that?" My dad asked.

I heard the scratching sound of Gothi's staff scratch in the the floor as Gobber says, "The only thing to do was to whack him."

Dad sighed, more scratching, and Gobber took in a sharp intake of air.

"What did she say!?" Dad demanded, the panic visible through his thick accent.

"She says, that she's not sure what it is. It could have chicken legs so be careful." There was a short pause then Gobber said, "Chicken legs? Why would he have Chicken-"

Clang!

"OW! Oh….OH! Contagious. It could be contagious."

I would have laughed but couldn't. Toothless let out a growl somewhere nearby and I subconsciously wanted to curl up next to him as I had done every night for weeks after the Red Death. I always felt so safe, secure, and….Warm. Warm. The word seemed so foreign like I hadn't heard it in my life. I was freezing. I was so cold, yet no warmth would come. A coldening sensation from the tips of my fingers to the bottom of my five toes. Then I passed out.


	2. Worries, worries everywhere

**A/N Forgot this last chapter. Disclaimer I own Nothing! Good afternoon, morning or night! Enjoy the chapter Astrid has an attitude that's hard to write.**

 **Shout out!**

 **midnightsky0612: Yeah, he is pretty sick, *smiles evily.* Just wait.**

 **And to anyone else who has read this story Thank You!**

 _Well on that cheery note, thank you for ending your chapter with bright happy rainbows Hiccup. Ah, where to begin? So much to tell yet so little space to write it.( Hiccup I'm going for a dramatic entrance. Not all of us we're born drama queens.) OW! I didn't even know you could hit that hard! Wait….TOOTHLESS!_

I awoke that morning feeling something was off. I didn't know what is was but the feeling was annoying so I brushed it off deciding to think about it later. I sighed stretched and pulled myself out from the warmth of the covers.

(O _h stop laughing Hiccup! You're not the one who was hit in the head by a Night Fury tail.)_

I pulled on my shoulder armor and stretching well sighing. I headed out of the house and into Stormfly's stall where she was sleeping peacefully. I rolled my eyes surprised that she was still asleep generally she was up for hours before me. I sighed, I really, really didn't like waking her up. Momentarily I wondered if Hiccup had the same problems with Toothless. I snapped out of my thoughtful pause as I placed a hand on Stormfly's nose. Stormfly jumped up to her feet and her spikes at the ready and she pounced on me.

"Stormfly!It'sme!Astridpleasedon'tkillmeI'myourfreind!" I screeched. (This is a fine example of why I hated waking her up.) _Wa_ y _to go Hofferson._ I thought sarcastically.

Stormfly calmed and released her hold on me and I stood up, as Stormfly lowered her tail and purred an apology.

"It's ok, girl." I promised. "It's just instinct and I don't blame you." I said.

Stormfly nudged my shoulder and I laughed. It had only been a few months since Hiccup defeated the Red Death, but I was still wrapping my head around the idea that a dragon was probably my best friend. Well besides Hiccup he pretty close.

I started to walk away from my house and Stormfly followed. I was starting to wonder where Hiccup was. He was generally flying around on Toothless in the morning before the academy's lessons. The same feeling of something is not right returned and I didn't brush it to the side, but focused on it. What could be amiss?

Hiccup.

It must be Hiccup.

With that found knowledge, I stopped in surprise and Stormfly bumped into me from behind. I didn't really register it , more focused on where Hiccup was.

I listened for a second but didn't hear the sound of a Night Fury's wings, or Hiccups shouts of joy. In fact the without those the village seemed empty, dark even.

Something was wrong with Hiccup. I knew it I felt it to the marrow of my bones.

I raced up the hill to the Haddock household, filled with the sudden need to see him alive well and when he answered the door the usual sarcastic remark about how I sounded like I was bringing the house down.

I made it up the hill, breathless and panting, I knocked on the door. I small simple knock. Oh how I would regret this knock later.

The door stayed closed and I started to panic. Why wasn't it opening? Had something happened? Was Hiccup okay? I was debating whether to break down the door when a very sleep deprived looking chief answered. Stoick had rings under his eyes and his hair was more messy than usual. His cloak was off in the house somewhere and he looked just tired and worried.

"Good morning, Astrid." He greeted. I smiled at him, but my panic didn't lessen.

"Good morning, sir." I said then thinking for a brief second I needed to find out if Hiccup was okay, so, I calmed myself, preparing. I needed this to sound convincing.

I looked up at my chief and lied, "Hiccup said he was going to meet me so we could go for a morning flight." Granted we probably would have done that anyway but it didn't help reassure my guilt in any shape or form.

Stoick sighed and I met his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I asked

Please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong.

I silently chanted in my head.

Stoick sighed again a heavy, the-world-is-ending hopeless sigh. He looked at me debating as if he was going to tell me something, he opened his mouth closed it then said, "Everything's fine, Hiccup just isn't…... Feeling well."

I looked up at him in surprise, Hiccup must be really sick to be staying in bed, he hated being bedridden and because of that everyone knew that.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

He smiled sadly at me. "No. He just needs to stay in bed…" He trailed off and I couldn't help but feel that he was hiding something, he met my gaze.

"Actually. Gather up the other riders, and get the village into the great hall. We're going to have a meeting." He said. I nodded and turning to leave.

"Astrid." Stoick called I turned.

"Yes, chief?" I asked.

"It-it's urgent." He added before turning and closing the door.

What was it for, I wasn't sure but I squared my shoulders and whistled to Stormfly. She bounded over to me her bright colorful scales didn't help my worried state. I rubbed her cheek and spoke some soft words. As I swung onto her back.

"Stormfly, let's go get the twins." I commanded, she hopped into the air and I gripped the saddle's reigns so hard my fingers we're going numb, but I ignored the feeling as I gently steered Stormfly a little left. We landed and the Thorsten's house and I felt the big pile of dread continue to build.

I jumped off of Stormfly and patted her neck as a silent thank you.

I jumped up the steps to the house and knocked on the door twice.

Instead of a grumpy twin, the twin's mother answered.

"Good morning Ms. Thorsten." I greeted Relena the Fierce smiled at me. Despite her two trouble making children, she lived up to her title only a few times. She was a gentle women and the top best healer besides Gothi.

"Astrid." She said offering a large smile. I gave her a small smile.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked picking up on my mood. I smiled and waved my hand in a I-don't-want-to-talk-about-this gesture and she didn't press.

"Are Ruff and Tuff awake?" I asked. Relena sighed. "Yes." She moved from the doorway and I stepped inside the house. Chaos would have been an understatement. The floor was covered in spilled food from breakfast, the table was currently being used as a war zone.

Ruffnut held her twin in a headlock and Tuffnut was trying to pry away from his sister, but not with his fingers, no. He was prying away her fingers with his teeth.

My jaw dropped and Relena sighed and gave them the "look", the two glanced up at her where they we're fighting on the table and Ruffnut promptly released her brother.

She smiled sheepishly at her mother. "Sorry, Tuff." She said Tuffnut shrugged, "I kinda deserved it." He admitted.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on guys." I said and waved my hand signaling for them to follow.

I stopped and turned to Relena, "There's a meeting in the great hall, right now. You should hurry, chief says it's urgent." I said before spinning on my heel and walked out of the house. The twins followed me.

"What's it about?" Ruffnut asked. I shrugged turning to look at the twins.

"My guess? Hiccup." I said and looked back to where Stormfly was waiting. "You guys go wake up Snotlout-" I stopped as the two let out a long groan in perfect sink. I sometimes found it creepy how they did that.

"Ugh! It takes a Red Death to wake him up from slumber!" Ruffnut whined.

"Yeah! And we're not a Red Death so we can't wake him up." Tuffnut added. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys! It's the middle of devastating winter! Take a bucket of snow, and toss it on his head." I said rather impatiently. Tuffnut scowled and looked down and his feet as if the leather for his boots carried the world's greatest secrets.

Ruffnut looked at me with confused expression. "Okay, then what do we do?" She asked. I sighed and rubbed my temples not wanting to deal with their stupidity right now.

"Tell the village about the meeting and then go to the great hall." I said and swung myself onto Stormfly's back.

The two looked at each other. "Why must she speak in riddles!" Tuffnut exclaimed

"She's worse than Hiccup." Ruffnut muttered.

I let out a frustrated sigh and resisted to throw my axe at them as I and patted Stormfly's neck and she took of into the air, once in the air I released my death grip on the hilt of my axe and murmured to Stormfly, "Let's find Fishlegs."

Stormfly took a sharp turn left and I let out a surprised cry, as my balance wavered on her.

Stormfly steaded and turned her head to look at me.

"I'm okay." I promised and she continued to fly tracking down Fishlegs. I sighed, I just wanted to know what was wrong with Hiccup.

What could make Stoick worry so much? It really couldn't be that bad. Right? But somewhere deep inside I knew that it wasn't. It was worse.


	3. Ready set Grenda!

**A/N Hey guys! I can't sleep. Its currently 1:54 am where I live. Bit on the plus side, another update! Disclaimer I own nothing. I don't really like this chapter, but I hope you enjoy.**

 **Shout out!**

 **Majia DragonWings: Thank you! I cannot tell you how happy your review made me :)**

 **To all those with or without accounts that don't review thank you for reading my story!**

I _don't get you Astrid. You sit there and whine about my dark and dreary ending when yours was worse. Really, I mean that just leaves you feeling sunshine and happiness. OW! That hurt! Why do you do that?! MY ARM IS HAS A PERMANENT BRUISE! Oh you don't go telling me to "man up!" Really! Do you know how hard you hit!...Okay! Okay! I am getting back to the story. (My arm still hurts though) So you must have noticed that she skipped about seven hours. I shall start there. (Really though why do you punch me?) Same place every time. I'm starting! Happy?_

Something cold was placed against my freezing skin was the first thing that I noticed as I slowly regained consciousness. I groaned and my head felt like being ran over by a pack of Gronckles. Sadly I do speak from experience.

I let out a breath of displeasure as the cloth against my head was replaced by something colder.

I was exhausted. Actually, that was even scratching the surface. But I was more stubborn then I was anything else. So I forced my eyes open to the dimly lit candle lighten room. The first thing my eyes registered was the blinding light from the conor. I sat up trying to see what the glowing orb was.

"Wh-what…..Is...Th-that?" I asked in between shivers. I felt something against my shoulder and I jerked my head around to see a floating shark.(O _h stop laughing Astrid! He really did look like a shark.)_ Like any sensible person, I screamed. Toothless jumped out of the shadows, his teeth showing brightly ready to attack but apparently he didn't see the floating shark, because he retraced his teeth and walked up to me.

I jumped away from the shark, and tossed the blankets off of me as I stumbled out of the bed to Toothless.

The shark looked at me hungrily and I let out a terrified yelp and I jumped behind Toothless. How he was missing the shark in the middle of the room was beyond me. My body and head protested at the sudden movement but I pushed it to the side. I had bigger problems to deal with.

The shark looked me in the eyes.

"What's wrong Hiccup?" It asked I took in a sharp breath of air as I recognized the voice it was my dad. This has to be a dream.

My head pounded suddenly as if screaming for my attention. I groaned and rubbed my temples sinking next to Toothless. He sniffed me worriedly and I closed my eyes fighting to stay conscious from the pain.

"Hiccup?" My dad asked, I opened my eyes and could make out the blurry form of my seven foot tall father.

"'t hurts." I mumbled closing my eyes and leaning next to Toothless who curled up around me. I sighed inwardly. He was warm, very warm, and I knew that next to Toothless no sharks could get me.

Dad placed a hand on my forehead and let out a sound of distaste.

"Hiccup you're freezing." He said.

"Tell me something I don't know." I mumbled, starting to lose my hold on consciousness.

A few seconds passed, "Hiccup?" Dad asked.

"Meh?" I responded, not opening my eyes but trying to find a way to get warm.

"What…..What we're you so scared about?" He asked I groaned rubbing my forehead trying to shove the headache out.

"The floating shark." I muttered.

"The what?!" Dad asked. "The one that was sitting next to me." I practically groaned rather spoke.

I laid my head against Toothless.

"Hiccup! There is no floating shark in your room." Dad said. I was about to protest but a soft knocking on the door caught my attention. "Door." I managed to croke.

Dad must have understood because a few seconds later I heard the creaking of the fifth stair and the the opening of the door.

"'don't feel good." I mumbled to Toothless. Toothless curled tighter around me and placed a wing around me like a blanket. I mumbled my thanks focusing on the person of the door.

"Good morning sir," They said I matched the voice, Astrid.

"Hiccup said he was going to meet me so we could go for a morning flight." She said I could tell she was lying clearly. Because I didn't do that and if I had I still would have gone out to meet her even if I was on my death bed. No one can keep me from flight.

"Is something wrong?" Astrid asked her voice containing a small panic.

Dad sighed a long heavy sigh.

"Everything's fine, Hiccup just isn't….." He paused thinking "Feeling well." Dad decided I snorted not feeling well was probably the worse choice of words for how feeling.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Astrid asked. I really didn't want her to see me and began to silently chant, please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no…

"No. He just needs to stay in bed…" Dad finally said I sighed in relief.

But honestly being bedridden sounded amazing right now. I might break my record of the worst patient to keep bedridden given to me by Gothi herself, by actually staying in bed, give someone else that badge of honor. But I was laying next to Toothless which is technically not a bed so no need to worry about my legendary record for now. There was a moment of pause and then Dad said, "Actually. Gather up the other riders, and get the village into the great hall. We're going to have a meeting."

A meeting about what? I wondered.

"Astrid." Dad called.

"Yes, chief?" She asked.

"It-it's urgent." He added before closing the door. The fifth step creaked as he made his way back into my room.

"Hiccup?" He asked I groaned in response.

"Gothi was right." He mumbled.

What Gothi was right about what?! I thought about that for a second before passing out in Toothless's wings.

 **Yeah short chapter, but drop a review by and tell me what you think so far. :)**


	4. Answers

**A/N Happy St. Patrick's day! And if you don't celebrate St. Patrick's day then Happy day! And the plot is starting to take off!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

 _Hiccup._

 _That was a terrible ending. Uh, yeah I could have done ten times better. Of course you can. Hiccup, I guess ending chapters isn't part of your strengths. Well on that cheerful note this chapter is very…..Informal? Yeah that sounds right. So this chapter is informal just not in a good way. Well….Okay. Sheesh I'm getting started…_

After waking up Fishlegs, gathering the village was much easier. Within ten minutes we had everyone gathered in the great hall. I stood next to Fishlegs as the twins and a very wet grumpy looking Snotlout joined us.

"I didn't no it was raining." I said sarcastically looking at Snotlout innocently.

He glared at the twins who we're fighting. "Ah, ha ha very funny, no. These two decided that dumping a bucket of snow on my head would be a great idea." He said gesturing to the twins Ruffnut held her brother in a headlock again and it looked as though they we're counting their fight from earlier.

I rolled my eyes, and almost felt the urge to laugh but my worry for Hiccup was overpowering that right now. Stoick's voice cleared my moody thoughts as he shouted, "Alright I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here." He said and the villagers quieted immediately it was an odd thing really, since few of us seem to know how to be quiet.

"Uh, cha." Tuffnut muttered next to me. I shot him a glare and elbowed his ribs.

"OW! MY RIBS!" He shrieked. Stoick sent a death glare in our direction and I smiled sweetly at the chief before he continued. "Hiccup has caught Grenda."

Gasps and murmurs ran through the cloud and I felt confusion. I was about to ask what it is but the twins beat me to it.

"Uh, that would be great to fear but-" Tuffnut started, "I have no idea what it is." Ruffnut finished.

Stoick glanced at us. "Grenda is a disease where you see hallucinations when you don't feel like you're skull is splitting in two, and you throw up everything, eventually you can't tell the difference between reality and the hallucination and by then you won't eat anything you either go insane or-" his voice cracked but he didn't finish his sentence but I got enough from what he said.

Die.

Hiccup was dying.

"No," I breathed. I glanced at Fishlegs who had figured it out as soon as I had. His face was paled."No." I repeated louder. Snotlout for once was quiet.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I repeated."No what?" Ruffnut asked me. "Very what?" Tuffnut asked. I punched Tuffnuts arm"You idiots!" I cried the great hall was silent and my voice echoed.

"Hiccup is…..Hiccup is-is dying." I said softer but my voice reached every Berikans ear. My voice set of warning bells in my own head and I spun on my heal and raced out of the great hall and jumped onto Stormfly who sensing my mood just took of into the air.

I cried. The great fearless Astrid Hofferson cried.

"Why?" I asked between sobs.

After I had cried my heart out to the point it was just hiccups I stopped. Just and empty silence feeling the air. Stormfly squaked and I ran a hand down her neck soothingly.

"Come on. let's get back." I whispered to her.

I didn't want to grieve over Hiccup, he was still alive and I silently vowed to find the cure, no matter what.

I turned Stormfly around and noticed that we we're very far away from Berk, I could hardly see it. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes and just sat back to enjoy the ride.

We made it back to Berk in record time and I walked up the stairs to the Hiccup's house.

I looked at Stormfly telling her to stay put with a hand gesture.

I turned to the door and squared my shoulders before knocking. I waited a few seconds then the door opened.

"Hello chief." I whispered looking down at my feet. "Astrid," Stoick said, I stared at the leather for my boots, memorizing the pattern. "Astrid, look at me." He said gently. I glanced up and he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It's okay." He told me. I looked him in the eyes. "You're not mad at my outburst?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, it's fine. Honestly, when I first learned I felt like doing the same thing." He reassured. I was about to say something but stopped when I heard a moan, "Assstrrriiiiddddd,"

I could place that voice in a heartbeat, Hiccup. I glanced past Stoick and to the stairs, getting ready to walk in when I was stopped by Stoick. I looked up at him in surprise.

"I-" I started.

"Trust me Astrid, you don't want to see him." Stoick whisperd.

"Assstrrriiiiiidddddd," Hiccup moaned again followed by several coughs.

"But he-" I started again.

Stoick shook his head, "Astrid, it will haunt you." Stoick promised.

"I don't care-" I started again but stopped when he pushed me away.

"No, go home." He commanded. "You need to work on the academy." He said I was about to protest when I realized he was right. I turned angrily on my heel and stormed down the steps to the Haddock household whistling to Stormfly.

I jumped onto my dragon on we started to fly to the academy, but I was short of temper right now and boy we're the twins and Snotlout going to get it if they did something stupid.


	5. Hallucination Dreams,

**A/N Hello peoples! I really need to start writing faster. Tho story is loads of fun to write!**

 **Alright, shout outs!**

 **Majia DragonWings: Thank you! I'm glad your enjoying the story! :)**

 **midnightsky0612: Yeah, pretty much.**

 **And just as a bonus, if you like Heather, Dagur and well written stories you should read, "A Heirs True Home," by midnightsky0612. It is amazing.**

 _Astrid. You really need to work on, cheery endings. Okay so maybe mine wasn't as cheerful as I could have put it, and okay yes, you're right. (I learned if you just nod your head and agree with people, they don't punch you.) Handy right? She has already punched my foooooouuuuuuur okay make that five now, times. Thank You Astrid. Anyway, man this sickness was not fun, at all. But back to the story._

I sprinted through the woods, my prosthetic, squeaking and creaking, as I raced through the woods. I called for Toothless and tripped suddenly spinning around to see Alvin leaning over me. "Well 'iccup. It seems to me that you've got yourself in a bit of a situation 'ere." He said I tensed and looked the treacherous man in the eye.

"What did you do?" I hissed, he sighed as if I was boring him. "'iccup,'iccup, 'iccup, I ain't done anything. Except to that pretty blond, Astrid was it?" His words sent a shiver down my back. "Let her go." I commanded.

Alvin just laughed, "You're now in my custitly, I'll do whatever I want now." He said. My mind raced through where she could be but Alvin pulled out a knife.

"Kill the dragon." He hissed. I took the knife from his hands and looked around, to see Toothless in bola the exact same spot, and position I had first found him in. "Toothless?" I whispered the knife shook in my hands.

"He's as good as dead, boy." Alvin said behind me. I nodded and took the knife ready to complete what I started. I walked towards the dragon ready to end his life, and lifted up the knife above my head ready to stab the Night Fury, I took a deep breath and my hands sailed downward.

I sat up from my bed and screamed, the nightmare still fresh in my mind as my scream turned to a groan, and I clutched my pounding head, feeling tears streak down my cheeks. A growl awoke me from my stance and I looked and saw Toothless growling at everything around us as if we we're in some sort of danger.

As my headache decreased a little I could focus on Toothless. "We're okay." I whispered unsure if I was trying to reassure him or myself.

Toothless stopped his growl and his eyes widened as he walked over to me placed his head in my lap and purring to me to let me know he was here for me. But the dream was still fresh on my mind and I couldn't shake the feeling on just pure horror as I realized if I had stayed asleep any longer I would have killed Toothless, my best friend.

I closed my eyes and layed back down and Toothless shifted so his head was on my chest, I groaned and placed a hand on Toothless' head. He sighed and I heard the door slam, I jumped and Toothless opened his eyes but did nothing.

My dad climbed up the stairs and opened the door to my room. He smiled softly at Toothless.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, I shrugged and winced and the movement. "I've been better." I mumbled and closed my eyes. But right now all I really wanted to do was to fly.

Fly away from the sickness just be free as Toothless and I soared over the ocean. Maybe I could sneak out later. My headache suddenly increased a ton as if defying the thought and I whimpered.

My dad placed a comforting hand on my head slowly running his fingers through my bangs. The movement allowed me to relax and I sighed feeling Toothless begin to purr. I was almost asleep when there was a knock on the door. My dad sat up from his chair and slipped down the stairs I heard the door creak and I heard the melodic tune of Astrid's voice but couldn't make out what she was saying.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to the door, filled with the sudden need to see Astrid.

I had never been very comfortable talking about my dreams with my dad, but I could tell anything to Astrid.

She would understand and help me through this recent nightmare. "Assstrrriiiidddd." I groaned. The conversation stopped, and Toothless sighed again making me jump, the thought of holding the knife to him haunted me.

"Assssstrrrriiiiiidddddd" I groaned and coughed.

They spoke a few more words and I almost felt like crying when I heard Stormfly sqauck as she flew away.

This wasn't something I could just tell Toothless, I wanted to tell her, but my dad had sent her away. Maybe I was contagious. I closed my eyes and rolled to my side. Toothless' head lifted up in surprise and he sighed and curled up next to the bed.

I placed my hands over my eyes and felt the tears streak through them, it reminded me of before I met Toothless, how when the dreams haunted me no one was there, to help me. It was just myself, because no one had cared.

Oh, how I hated it when history repeated itself.

:::

...


	6. Flight of the Sickness

**A/N Okay, I decided that Astrid's chapters are longer. Which is weird.** :)

 **Okay Shout Out!**

 **midnightsky0612: Yeah, Even I as the author feel bad for him. ;)**

 **Thank you for reading this enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

No _w you're making me feel bad! How come you never told me about that! But still my chapter did end happier. Yes. Of course it's always a competition. Hiccup. Hiccup. HICCUP! Stop whining and just end you're chapters happily, and we can forget the competition deal?_

 _Boys._

 _Anyway, back to the academy._

They had done something stupid. Of course they had, so I had lashed out, several times.

I had about had it with the twins, and Snotlout. I hadn't done anything really intense and we should have been done in an hour.

But here we we're it was almost sundown, and they still hadn't managed to aim in a straight line.

"Astrid," Snotlout groaned, "Hiccup would have never made us go this long." He whined. I looked at the pink streaks beginning to wash over the blue of the sky.

"Am I Hiccup?" I asked.

The question was answered with grumbled no's.

"Exactly. Get back to work!" I shouted. The twins and Snotlout began firing at the barrels again and I suddenly wished Fishlegs was here. I had sent him home after he had gotten it right, and it only took him an hour.

When the last rays of the sun we're gone, and the night was set in I turned to the exhausted riders and felt a little guilty for keeping them this long.

"Go home, we're done." I commanded and hopped onto Stormfly. They gave me grateful looks and flew out of the academy.

I sighed and headed towards Hiccup's house. I wanted to see him at least once today.

When the chief's house was in view I realized I hadn't seen Hiccup in three days. The blizzard had kept everyone inside for a few days.

I landed and was still frustrated how Stoick still hadn't let me in all day.

I knocked on the door again and shuffling could be heard. Stoick opened the door and looked surprised to see me for the third time today.

Hey, I'm a viking and stubbornness was an occupational hazard, and when I wanted something, I often got it.

"Sir, can I see Hiccup?" I asked.

Stoick frowned, "No, Astrid. It's late, go home."

I felt like screaming but remained mostly calm as I said,"Sir, please! I need to see him."

Stoick shook his head, "He's getting worse." He told me.

A great reason for me to see him now!

"Sir, I really need to-" I started.

"No, Astrid." He said, "Go home." He commanded and shut the door in my face. My jaw dropped a little, and I stared at the wooden door.

"Fine." I hissed and spun around, I went around to the side of the house where Hiccup's skylight was.

If I wouldn't be _let_ in, I would _break_ in.

I climbed up the wall with ease and grabbed the border of the window and lifted myself up into the room.

As stepped into the dimly lit room, I glanced at Hiccup. My heart almost stopped, he was deathly pale and had deep rings under his eyes, his skin was covered in was looked like bruises, and if I didn't know any better I would say he was dead.

"Hiccup?" I whisperd.

Toothless' head jerked up from where he was laying next to the bed.

I held out my hands to him and he sniffed them, and laid back down deciding I wasn't going to harm his rider. I stepped past him and reached out a hand to Hiccup gripping his hand with my own. His eyes shot open and he glanced at me.

"How did you get in here?" He hissed. I grinned, but Hiccup put the hand I wasn't holding to his head as if trying to squeeze out a headache."I climbed up you're window." I whispered to him. "But my dad isn't letting anyone in here, i'm contagious." He whispered back.I squeezed his hand, "I don't care." I stated quietly. He looked me in the eyes and realized I was telling the truth.

I was about to say how he looked ready to opens death's door when I realized there we're tear streaks down his cheeks as if he had been crying for hours on end.

He groaned softly and clutched his head with his hand as he squeezed the life out of my hand. I almost jerked back my hand at his strength. But let him squeeze until he released my hand. I stretched my fingers trying to get life back into them.

"Sorry," he whisperd. "It's fine." I assured then looked in his eyes, they looked haunted. "Why we're you crying?" I asked softly. Hiccup sat up slowly and, death gripped my hand again. "Where's Toothless?" He asked quietly.I looked down at where he was close to my feet. Hiccup got the message.

"Astrid," He said I raised my eyes to meet with his forest green ones."I need to go flying." He barely whispered it loud enough for me to hear."Hiccup! You can barely sit up!" I hissed.

"Please! You'll be with me, nothing bad will happen." He promised. I looked the sick boy in the eyes and was almost tempted to say yes. "No," I said.

"But you don't understand.-" He started.

"Drop it." I hissed,

"Astrid-"

"Don't!" I breathed

He sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat, my heart softened, true Hiccup was sick, but if I didn't go with him, he would go alone and that would be worse. "Fine," I mumbled.

His eyes brightened and he turned to stand and….Stumbled forward. I caught him, grabbed his shoulders and sighed. Hiccup either didn't hear me, or was pretending not to. Toothless stood and moved to help me keep Hiccup upright, but I didn't remove my death grip around his thin shoulders. Hiccup attempted another step and stumbled forward again but I caught him, and Toothless moved in front of him. Hiccup sighed and turned his head and met my eyes.

"I think this is going to be a little harder than I first thought." I snorted, "Congratulations Haddock, you have officially won the 'Understatement of the year' award." Hiccup let out a strangled soft laugh, but, it sounded more like he was being whacked in the stomach by a hammer, repeatedly. "Thanks, what's the prize?" he asked sarcastically. He stumbled suddenly and Toothless shifted slightly and Hiccup transferred most of his weight from me to his dragon.

He swung his leg over Toothless' back, and I heard the soft click as his prosthetic snapped into place. I sighed and grinded my teeth together and climbed onto Toothless behind him. "Ready?" He asked, I took in a deep breath. "If you feel even a tiny, worse, even if it's nothing, tell me okay?" I told him, he glanced back at me his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Toothless crouched and jumped out of the skylight, gaining height as he soared into the sky. Hiccup smiled, "Oh, you do care." He said. I sighed in annoyance. "If you weren't deathly ill, I would punch you." I told him, "I am well aware of that." He said immediately. That made me grin little. He turned and shook his head softly. I wrapped my arms around his waist as Toothless picked up pace. I made a mental note to never tease Hiccup about not being able to handle Toothless again. He was fast, uncontrollable, wild, crazy, unpredictable…pretty much everything Stormfly was not.

"Scared?" Hiccup asked softly. I rolled my eyes, "No," I responded. Because nothing could compare to my first dragon flight. That, that was crazy. "You feeling okay?" I asked. Hiccup groaned softly and coughed, "I would feel better if I could, I don't know, breathe." He said. I loosened my death grip around him. He took in a deep breath, "Sorry," I muttered. He didn't say anything and just leaned forward as Toothless began to dive.

I didn't release Hiccup, but kept a reasonable grip around his waist. Toothless was incredibly fast, and I had a feeling if I let go, I would fly away, gone with the wind. Hiccup let out a string of coughs and I glanced at the back of his head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked he groaned in response his hands reaching for his head. Toothless slowed as if somehow sensing Hiccup was in pain, how he did that still amazed me, and maybe it was also because if he flew too fast both me and Hiccup would go for an unplanned swim.

Hiccup let out a long pain filled groan and I bit my lip in worry. "Toothless, I think we should land." I said, Toothless let out a grunt, and started back for Raven Point. I pulled Hiccup closer when he let out another whimper. He sounded, so helpless, and I hated it. I could do absolutely nothing to help. I knew I should have just made him stay in his bed, and chained him down or got Stoick. Both options would have been wiser than what I did.

Hiccup was clenching his hair so hard his knuckles had turned white. Toothless slowed and landed. As soon as his feet touched the ground, I spun Hiccup around, he was very, very pale and the "bruises" we're so dark it looked like he had rolled down a very rocky hill.

My gasp echoed in the empty clearing. I jumped off of Toothless and Hiccup slumped in the saddle, passing out.

I grabbed the sick boy bridle style and laid him next to Toothless who began to sniff his rider worriedly. I looked from Toothless to the forest looking at where Berk would be. I glanced at Hiccup who was leaned against Toothless. I needed to get a healer.

Oh Hofferson you're an idiot.

I bit my lip and twisted my fingers several times before deciding I should just leave Hiccup with Toothless, and get a healer. I looked again at Hiccup before turning back to the forest. "Toothless, I'm gonna get a healer, don't let anything bad happen." I told the dragon. Toothless snorted in annoyance like my very thought of something happening to Hiccup well he was there was plain ridiculous.

I turned the the forest and began to sprint through the trees. I ran for about ten minutes before Berk became visible through the trees, I sighed in relief and was ready to get the healer when I heard Hiccup scream.

All thoughts of the healer vanished abruptly as I turned on my heal beginning to race back where I came from. I stopped briefly and yelled at the top of my lungs, "DRAGON ACADEMY GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" If I woke anyone else up I didn't know but I raced forward to where Hiccup was. I wanted the other riders help right now. I was worried, no, I was terrified.  
 **A/N Yup, I just checked, Astrids are indeed longer. And your welcome for the cliffhanger. :)**


	7. Is this real, or a dream?

**A/N Hi guys! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far, its about halfway done. This chapter was actually the first thing I wrote in this. Enjoy. :)**

 **Shout Out!**

 **midnightsky0612: Thakyou for your reviews is makes me happy, :)**

 _Ohhhhh, I have always wondered why you didn't like to fly on Toothless, too fast for you? Okay okay! Please stop! One more punch and I swear, my arm is going to rebel and walk off!_

 _How is that not your concern!_

 _Yes, you should worry! My arm falling off will entirely be your fault. Okay, fine just to keep my right arm I shall continue._

 _But still, I would rather like to keep all the limbs I have._

My mind was a foggy mess. I groaned and felt something very wet lick me. My eyes popped open in surprise to see Toothless. He looked very achieved and I decided he must have licked me, "Ah, thanks, bud." I said voice full of sarcasm.

He growled in approval and I rolled my eyes at the Night Fury. "So helpful." I added. My sarcasm was so thick, you could've gone swimming in it. I sighed and sat up the world started to spin as though I had made Toothless angry on a flight. I closed my eyes, and sighed. _Why_? I love flying I really do but still, I wanted to go back in time grab myself and shake my shoulders well yelling,"STAY IN YOUR BED!" Because that is where I wished I was right now.

My head then suddenly decided to add to my misery by picking up viciousness. I bit my lip to hold back a scream, but a whimper escaped my lips. Toothless poked his head next to mine sniffing my hair. It attacked suddenly again and this time I couldn't hold back my scream. It was a long good heart stopping scream, (Now that I think back on that I'm quite proud of that scream.)

My vision blackened at the edges and my skull felt like it had split in two, and was still breaking. Eventually my voice died, and I was screaming silence and was begging the cruel sickness to let me pass out.

I had no such luck.

I closed my eyes, and felt my fingers wrapped around my head so tight that my scalp was starting to go numb from all the pulling on my hair I had done. I needed something else to focus on, anything to take away my misery. So I drove all my thoughts to Toothless. I had no idea what he was doing right now but I focused on his weird smile, Snoggletog last year when he dumped the saliva covered helmet on my head, when we had been separated when Mildew had accused them of attacking us. Even though that was only about a month ago, it felt like hours ago. Those two days without him we're awful. A memory suddenly wormed it's way into my thoughts,

 _"I am the Dragon Conqueror." I said._

 _Alvin laughed. "You! Stoick's little runt?" He asked. I ignored him giving Astrid a brisk nod. She eyed me warily before nodding back,"It's true, all the dragons are afraid of him, he even conquered a Night Fury." Astrid said. Alvin leaned in close to me."You're bluffing." He stated. I looked the treacherous man in the eye ignoring my thoughts on how terrible this is going to go. "Am I?" I asked, "Well, only one way to find out. Take me to Dragon Island." I told him. His eyes filled with thoughts._

 _"You have yourself a deal boy."_

 _"Herbert! Nile!" He shouted, two large Outcasts came running,"Yes sir?" One asked. Alvin drew his sword and pointed it at my back shoving me forward slightly. "I found 'im."_

 _"Hiccup!" Astrid hissed. I looked at her briefly meeting her eyes and mouthing,"Sorry!" Alvin shoved me forward to the docks with the two other Outcasts._

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" A voice yelled snapping me back into reality. I groaned and placed the voice, Astrid. Had she already gotten the healer? That was fast. I blinked several times my vision blurring before she snapped into focus. "Meh?" I muttered.

Her face broke into a relieved smile. "Oh, I thought-" She stopped and grabbed me wrapping me in a hug. I coughed and was surprised, normally it's a punch then a kiss, but...I can work with hugs, no pain involved.

"Are you okay?" She asked letting me go slightly I still remained in her arms but I couldn't muster up enough focus to care. I moaned and she smiled softly."I'll take that as a no." she whisperd.

"Good guess." I muttered. She blinked in surprise. "You're not asleep yet?" She asked. I frowned."Dunno." I admitted. I closed my eyes and groaned softly, before unconsciousness claimed me it's own once more.

When I awoke again I was in my room, Toothless was purring somewhere nearby and my dad was hovering over me. I closed my eyes again and rolled over to my side. "Hiccup?" Dad asked I grumbled something even I didn't understand as a response. He gave a sigh of relief and I opened my eyes and squinted at the bright light.

"Where's Astrid?" I questioned my eyesight starting to fail me, "She's home, had to practically drag the lass," Dad said. I nodded and he looked me in the eye. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked me. I looked up at him in surprise counting the fingers, "four," I told him, he frowned,"I'm holding up three." There was a moment of silence then I realized that I was very very tired. My dad handed me a bowl of soup and tried to coax me to eat but I just wanted to sleep, "Hiccup, you need to eat." He told me holding out the bowl again, I pushed my fingers against my head feeling a headache come on, I looked at my dad, "I promise, if I eat anything my insides will join the outside world."

Dad grunted in frustration and Toothless gave a sigh of disappointment. My mind had almost rejoined sleep land when the door burst open and I jumped so badly Toothless had to push me back onto the bed before I fell off. Gobber stood in the doorway panting as though he had run a mile, "Stoick, Outcast Attack." He told my dad, our eyes met and he stood up grabbed an axe by his feet, "Do not leave that bed." He told me, I raised an eyebrow, "I can barely nod." I told him, his grip tightened on the axe, "I'll be right back, Toothless watch him." My dad commanded then left the house with Gobber.

I thought about how I could help with the attack but every time I tried to move my body would groan in protest, or Toothless would shove me back. I closed my eyes and hoped everyone would be okay before sleep claimed me once more.

…...

Savage glanced at the inside of the chief's house. Nothing said 'the chief lives here' it looked like every other berk house you came across, he almost was worried he'd gone to the wrong house. He fingered the sleeping dart that Alvin had given him and made his up the stairs to Hiccup's room. When he opened the door he looked at the pale sleeping form under the covers. A loud growl snapped his focus back into place and he looked up to see Hiccup's Night Fury jump over Hiccups defenseless form.

Savage backed away slowly and the dragon jumped off of the bed and cornered him. He smiled at himself and moved quick and shoved the dart into the dragon's neck. The Night Fury hissed in pain but his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell asleep and collapsed at Savage's feet.

"Toothless?" Hiccup's hoarse voice asked. Savage looked up, and saw Hiccup had sat up he was looking around as if he couldn't spot the dragon. Savage fingered the other sleeping dart he had ready to use it. He moved around the dragon and stalked up to the bed. Hiccup was unfazed as if he couldn't see Savage. This confused the Outcast more than he wanted to admit. Hiccup glanced over at his desk where a bowl of soup was. He grabbed the bowl and Savage was still standing next to the boy _._

 _Is he blind? I'm right next to the kid!_ Savage thought. He cleared his throat and Hiccup looked at him. He was focused on Savage and after a few seconds Savage could almost see the warnings that went of in the teenagers head as his forest green eyes widened. But all he did was say, "Savage." then Hiccup took a spoonful of the soup, Savage was utterly confused. No sarcastic comment no worried looks. Nothing.

"Um." Savage said, Hiccup looked up at him startled as if he forgot he was there,"Oh, sorry! Do you want some?" He asked gesturing to the soup.

"No, actually…" Savage said, "This is actually a kidnapping." Savage added awkwardly, Hiccup looked at the bowl.  
"Oh," Savage wasn't sure he said it because of the kidnapping, or the fact that Savage had declined his offer.

Hiccup set the bowl back onto the desk and looked up at Savage he stood up, wrapped his blanket around this thin shoulders and stood. He stumbled on his feet and Savage grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

"What are you doing?" Savage asked, Hiccups eyes were distent almost in another world.

"Is this a kidnapping or…." Hiccup asked Savage looked at the kid in shock. He had never just walked willingly into this. He must be sick. Savage concluded .

Well it would be easier this way.

Savage led Hiccup down the stairs, and Hiccup walked straight into a wall, he moaned and Savage held back his laugh as he grabbed the boy's shoulders and steered him to the door. They walked out of the house and into the forest. Hiccup shivered and pulled his blanket around his shoulders tighter.

"Oh, look Toothless! It a troll!" Hiccup exclaimed excitedly. Savage glanced around for the dragon worrying. The dart should have kept him asleep for hours! When Savage realized that Hiccup thought He was Toothless. He felt a little guilt, but brushed it away, he was an Outcast after all.

"I'm not, Toothless." Savage told him. Hiccup studied him. "Oh,"

They walked about ten feet before Hiccup stopped again, "Toothless! I look at that tree it's moving!" Hiccup exclaimed, Savage sighed as he said, "I'm not Toothless."

Hiccup kept walking and Savage was pretty sure that Hiccup was much, much sicker than he had first thought.

The two walked like this for a while, Hiccup would stop to point something imaginary out Savage would insist he wasn't Toothless and Hiccup would keep walking. Going something like this,

"Toothless look a Boneknappper!"

"I'm not Toothless."

"Oh, okay."

A few minutes passed,

"Toothless! I think I saw a Changewing!"

"I am not Toothless!"

"Okay."

They walked a few feet and Hiccup gasped and pointed up into the sky.

"Toothless! It's a Bewilderbeast!"

"Bewilderbeasts don't exist and I'm not Toothless."

"Oh, thats right."

When they finally reached the isolated beach on the northern part of Berk, Savage had just about had it with the kid and his hallucinations. He pushed Hiccup forward with a lot more force than he should have and Hiccup stumbled and fell to his knees gasping and holding his head while moaning, he began to cough gasping for breaths before he fell limply into the sand.

 _No no no no he couldn't have died I'm twenty feet from the boat_!

Savage thought, he raced over the the skinny kid and rolled him over, Hiccups eyes snapped open, his eyes were wild and finally looked Hiccup. He rolled away from Savage, jumping to his feet. Wrapping the blanket tighter around his shoulders as he shivered. Savage sighed and slowly counted to ten in his head before he stood. Hiccup looked at him, his eyes were glazed over again and he coughed. Savage grabbed Hiccup's shoulder and shoved him in the direction of the boat, Hiccup stumbled but didn't fall. Savage mumbled something dark about sick dragon conquers, as he ran and caught up to Hiccup.

Hiccup looked and the boat and stepped around the plank trying to get into the water. Savage grabbed his wrist and pulled him on to the plank and up into the Outcast boat.

"What took you so long?" Alvin hissed behind Savage. Savage just sighed and he gestured to the teengager next to him who was looking around the boat. His eyes landed on Alvin and Savage sighed. Hiccup held out his hand that wasn't held by Savage to Alvin, "Hi, my names Hiccup. Do you want to be friends?" He asked Alvin looked at his hand and back at Savage.

"Savage." He breathed.

"It wasn't me sir! He's sick and I have no idea what he has! But he gets delusional my suggestion is to just play along." Savage exclaimed in one breath.

Alvin took Hiccup's arm and shook it, "Well in that case, sure 'iccup. We can be friends." Hiccup smiled and pulled his arm back, he ripped his hand from Savages grasp and kicked Alvin in the knee with his prosthetic, as he ran to the other side of the boat his blanket flying behind him like a cape. He stopped choking for his breath, and collapsed. Alvin looked at Savage. "He slips back into himself occasionally." Savage added. Alvin looked Hiccup grinning wildly, as he said, "Good. We can use this."  
je


	8. The hunt begins

**A/N Hey guys, can I tell you a funny story? No? Okay, so I was outside in our backyard and we have a swing set, me being the amazing genius I am decided, well I'm want to jump through the swing. So it didn't work. My foot got caught on the seat. It's not broken but has a huge black and blue bruise that does not feel good. Yeah, end of story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Do you even know how worried I was when you passed out in my arms?! What do you mean, "Probably a vast amount." Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third you take that back right now!_

I looked at Hiccup who head laid limply in my hand, "Hiccup?" I whispered. He said nothing. I kept waiting for anything to tell me he was still conscious, nothing. I stood Hiccup in my arms bridal style. Toothless' eyes were as wide as they could go with worry.

I frowned on how light Hiccup was, it had been what? Maybe four five days since he caught it, had he eaten anything? I broke free of my thoughts and Hiccup began to shiver. He felt warm but looked so pale and cold it would have put a snow pile to shame.

I started to make my way through the forest Toothless trailing behind me. Worry was radiating of the dragon in huge waves and I'm sure I looked the same. I was moving as fast as the trees would let me. I looked at Hiccups pale form and felt the twisting worry in my stomach, I was so focused on Hiccup that when I ran into something I stumbled backwards a few steps but kept Hiccup in my grip tightly.

I looked up expecting a tree when I saw Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs all panting as though they had run here from the village. Then again, they probably did. There dragons we're trailing behind them. "Astrid,you….have...one...of..the…...strongest…...set….of…..lungs….I…..have...ever...seen." Tuffnut said between pants. I adjusted my grip on Hiccup and Snotlout's eyes widened as he realized his cousin was in my arms. "What happened," he asked. Toothless bumped into me from behind and I was shoved forward slightly, my balance was off and I almost made an unplanned test of gravity when Snotlout's arms shot out and steadied me.

"Thank you," I breathed. Branches snapped and I turned around holding Hiccup close next to me incase it was a wild animal. Gobber burst through the trees, prosthetic hand a mace, in his real hand he held a sword. Okay, so not a wild animal, but Gobber could be pretty close at some times.

"What's the problem?" Gobber demanded, his eyes scanned around us, deciding we we're not under attack his posture relaxed slightly, "It's Hiccup." I whispered my voice refusing to go any higher. Gobber looked at him in my arms, his eyes widened. I looked down and saw the "bruises" we're sticking out of his skin in what looked like a painful manner.

Hiccups breathing was shallow and all his face was twisted in a expression of pain. "We need to get him to a healer. Now." I told them my voice finally rising to a normal level. Another crashing sound was heard and Stoick burst into the small clearing. His eyes seemed to scan everything at once. His eyes landed and the passed out dragon trainer in my arms.

Stoick rushed forward and with a gentleness I didn't know he possessed he took Hiccup from my arms. "Hiccup," he murmured.

"Im taking him back to the house." He told us and raced through the forest back the way he came. Toothless cased after him. I looked at the riders, we all moved forward at once chasing after the chief.

We ran for about five minutes straight before I saw Stoick open and shut the door to his house. Gothi was walking toward the house and I stopped suddenly. Snotlout bumped into me from behind and I felt the impact as Ruffnut bumped into Snotlout, then Tuffnut into Ruffnut, the Fishlegs into Ruffnut.

I turned around to the other riders, "How loud was my scream?" I asked them. They all shared a glance,"Um, Astrid, it wasn't just you're scream it was Hiccup's to. But as for question pretty much all over the island." Fishlegs answered. I shook my head and raced up toward the house.

I reached the door and pounded on it. Gothi answered and I almost whacked her in the face. She frowned at me, then paused for a second before she used her staff and pointed out in the direction of my house."I can't just go to sleep!" I told her. Gothi frowned and pointed again. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Hiccup needs me." I told her. Gothi shook her head and gently but firmly pushed me away from the door and slammed it in my face. I clenched my hands into fists and slowly and angrily turned away from the door.

I was just trying to help! Why did they refuse to let me help Hiccup? Hm, hard one. Let's see you almost got him killed when you did try to help. I thought sarcastically. I pushed the thought away, and stormed down the steps where the other riders we're waiting. "So what do we do now?" Snotlout asked. I put two fingers to my mouth and blew. A long whistle sounded and I turned to the other riders.

Stormflys silhouette became visible in the dark night. "We are going after the cure." My voice was firm and everyone else nodded in agreement. We hopped on our respective dragons and took of into the moonless, starry night.

….

"So, let me get this straight." Snotlout began, I looked back on him from atop of Stormfly, "We ran away from Berk, to get a cure we're not even sure exists, not even sure what it is, and hope we'll get back before Hiccup goes insane." Snotlout said and looked at me. I shrugged,"Pretty much." I admitted.

It had been hours, the sun was rising and we still had nothing. We'd been bouncing ideas back and forth for the five hours we'd been out here. Tuffnut stroked an imaginary beard."Are we going to be tested on this?" He asked. "Because it is completely confusing." Ruffnut promised.

I rolled my eyes and looked forward at the ocean,"Fishlegs, do you have any more ideas what the cure is?" I asked him. Fishlegs frowned then pulled out a small book from a satchel on Meatlug. "Hmm. I think...maybe.." He started to think out loud. "You've had that book this whole time!" Snotlout asked in disbelief. Fishlegs nodded eyes moving quickly across the page, "It was to dark to read awhile ago." Fishlegs said nonchalantly.

I looked sighed and kept looking forward, was Grenda incurable?

"Ah ha!" Fishlegs shouted. I jumped surprised at his loud voice, I turned to him, maybe he found a cure, I hoped so. I really really hoped so. "I think I found something." Fishlegs said. I let out a breath of relief, Hiccup should be fine. No, will be, Hiccup will be fine, I corrected myself.

"It says right here, "The only cure that worked was tree bark. "" Fishlegs said. "Well what's so bad about that?" Ruffnut asked. "I mean, trees are like...everywhere." She said. I nodded and turned to Fishlegs who had grown quiet. "The cure isn't near here, is it?" I asked him worry starting to form and twist my insides. "What! Oh, no, it's around…" He trailed off.

I glared at him,"Then what's so bad about it?" Fishlegs laughed nervously. "Yeah about that, is sort of only trees from Outcast island." He said. I felt like crying. Outcast island of all the places for a cure to be it had to be Outcast island! I frowned, "Yeah, I can see how that would cause problems." Snotlout said I sighed and held my head in my hands for a couple seconds, "It's okay, we'll just go onto Outcast island, take the bark and then be back before anything can go wrong." I told them. They all shared uneasy looks. "Um, yeah about that.." Tuffnut started, "We don't really need to go to Outcast island." Tuffnut said. I gave him a furious glare.

"Tuffnut, Hiccup is dying the only way for us to save him is for us to go the Outcast island and bring back the bark." I told him, my voice colder than I meant it to be.

Tuffnut shrugged and pointed down,"They already came to us." He said. My head snapped down where ten Outcast ships were sailing in the water, had we really traveled into Outcast waters?

"FIRE!"

Bolas we're launched at us and Stormfly quickly dodged all of them and I looked back at the other riders to make sure we we're all still airborne. Fishlegs was spinning, Snotlout looked wide awake, and the twins we're high fiving. Yup, we we're all fine. "SHOOT 'EM DOWN!"

Bolas we're fired and I heard the snapping sound and they caught a dragon I spun my head around and saw Barf and Belch crashing into a Outcast ship. I bit my lip in worry and dodged the next round of bolas, "CATAPULTS!" Alvin shouted. The huge rock balls we're fired and I heard Snotlout scream.

I reached out an arm to his falling form as thought I could catch him. Hookfang chased after his rider. Arrows we're fired and I scanned the ship's, well Stormfly dodged the arrows. I quickly spotted what I was looking for.

Alvin.

I dodged an arrow as it flew over my head and I saw Alvin rip a crossbow from a nearby Outcast's hand and start firing at us. I grabbed my axe from where it was strapped to my back and leaned forward. Stormfly started to dive and I was suddenly grateful for how much trust she had in me.

Alvin looked surprised to see me coming at him directly, but quickly recovered. "Astrid! What are you doing!" Fishlegs screamed behind me. I ignored his call and prepared myself to jump.

I jumped off of Stormfly's back and landed on the boats deck. Axe still in hand I quickly whacked the nearest Outcast on the head. He raised a finger before collapsing unconscious on the deck. The nearest Outcasts came toward me and I started to fight them, about a minute later they all lay unconscious on the deck. With only a few soldiers left Alvin stepped forward.

I heard the sound of Stormfly landing behind me. I made eye contact with Alvin, "Well you're quite the little warrior, aye." Alvin said. I stood up straight and brushed my bangs from my eyes. "Suppose." I said and twirled the axe in my hand. I took a deep breath, "Why'd you land on the deck of me ship?" Alvin asked. I straightened my shoulders, "Because Alvin the Treacherous, for me and my friends freedom I challenge you to a duel."


	9. No Way Out

**A/N Hey guus! If you couldn't tell by now I apparently really like updating in the middle of the night :) I should go to sleep...eh, who needs sleep.**

 **Shout Out!**

 **Draposs: Thank you for the review! And pointing out the spelling error, I should fix that.. And I will...later. :)**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing!**

 **enjoy!**

W _ow, that attack sounded like fun. I meen best way to start the day right? Nothing better than a blade pointed at you, with someone threatening to kill you- OWWW! Why is it always the punches! Why not just say,"Hiccup thats stupid," or something along those lines. I am getting started, honestly breathe…_

I looked back at Alvin my blanket still wrapped around my shoulders. I looked around me at the Outcast ship, how on earth did I get here? Alvin strode up to me and pushed my head up so we we're making eye contact. I grimaced as the movement shoved a burst of pain through my head. His cold eyes met my tired green ones. He frowned and released my head.

I pulled away and stumbled backward a little. "'Iccup, 'iccup 'iccup" Alvin said. I gripped the blanket tighter as the cold felt as though it was eating my bones, "Hic-cup." I said and stressed each syllable, "Not ic-cup." I added. Alvin frowned and back away a little to stand next to Savage.

"What ever 'es got it certainly didn't get rid of his attitude." Alvin muttered. Savage nodded slowly. I coughed and glanced out at the ocean around me, I looked for Toothless and confirmed my suspicion that he was not here.

Alvin stared at me and I held his gaze, I pulled away my eyes wandering around the rest of the ship. "So…" I trailed off. The whole ship felt off, without being shoved in a cell, hands tied with Alvin threatening me as he walked off cackling.

"So what?" Savage asked, I shrugged and my head twisted in pain from the moment. My face twisted in pain for a second before I forced it into a neutral position. We stood there awkwardly for a couple more minutes, I shivered and then looked up at the Outcasts. I smirked slightly, "This is nice." I commented. Alvin frowned and I shifted from foot to prosthetic.

I turned around and looked at the rest of the large ship, "Your mast is nice." I told Alvin and moved forward fingers brushing the surface of the wood. The wood was rough and I stared at the wood it was becoming blurry. A hand yanked me backwards and my head let out a sharp pain of protest and I let out a startled gasp. Savage held my shoulder and dragged me backwards.

"I can walk." I told him, Savage stopped and I straightened, the Outcast still towered over me, he grabbed some rope another Outcast handed him and grabbed both of my hand and tied the rope around my wrists. I glared at the man before he shoved me forward to the other five Outcasts waiting.

My headache was steadily building again and I wanted to drop to my knees and cry, I did not want to go through another hallucination, or headache. All Outcasts drew their weapons and pointed them at me. Savage walked forward and grabbed my elbow pulling me along with him.

Yup, this was definitely more Outcast-like behavior. Savage's nails dug into my skin, and my head was painfully pulsing against my skull.

We reached the cell block on the ship and we passed an old man, the old man looked up at me, and gave a crooked smile before giving a chuckle and a salute. I gave the old man a wary look and Savage dragged me to the cell next to the old man, he opened the door with one hand with the other still on my elbow, then shoved me into it. I stumbled to my knees and spun around to look back at the door.

Savage gave a smirk of satisfaction before he slammed the door shut. "Arin." He called out, a buff, bearded Outcast stepped forward with fiery red hair sticking out in all angles, "Yes sir," he asked. Savage tossed the key to Arin and started to walk away,"Guard him." He commanded. Arin frowned and looked at me with distaste.

I sat down on my heel and prosthetic and let my hands drop in defeat. The headache was pounding in my skull and I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath. "Ah, sonnie. I wouldn't let the capture get ya down." A voice said breaking me from my thoughts, I looked up startled to see the old man leaning over to me back against the bars. "It's quite fun actually." He said and stroked his long white beard, "Uten." He said. I looked at the older man is disbelief. "Um…"

"U-ten, say it with me if you need to," the older man said and gave me a crooked grin, "What's your name?" He asked, I cleared my throat and coughed softly,"Hiccup," I said my voice was dying and sounded like it to. He looked at me his eyes seeming to scan every inch of me. "Hmm.. Yeah I can see that." He said. My head was now pounding horribly and I scooted backwards till my back was against the rocking wall of the boat. I closed my eyes and my wrists started to ache from how tight the ropes were. "You're a little young to be here, what'd you do to make the boss angry?" Uten asked me. I didn't open my eyes,"boss?" I asked him. Did Uten work for Alvin?

"Yup, you'd think that man would pay more respect to the elderly, but nope the second you disagree with him you don't walk away with a head." I cracked open an eyelid. "What do you mean?" I asked slightly curious, the man's talking was helping me ignore the awful headache, it was like the two different sides of my brain we're at war.

"Ah, well once upon a time-" He started but was interrupted when the Arin said, "Be quiet."

Uten scoffed, "Now sonnie." He started, "Be quiet." The guard repeated. Uten rolled his eyes, "Well Hiccup, I am Alvin's uncle." He said, my head whipped around and I stared at the man in surprise, "You are Alvin the Treacherous uncle!?" I asked. Uten looked at me in surprise, "Who told you that?" He demanded. I blinked, "You….did."

The old man stroked his beard, "Hmm...did I?" Uten stood and leaned forward. His back popped several times before he took a key out of his pocket and shoved it into the keyhole on his prison door. "You're not a prisoner?" I asked my voice fading. Uten shook his head, "Nope. Just come down here to keep the captives company before they die." He said and opened the door, he slammed it and it clanged loudly.

I cringed and my headache intensified I let out a yelp of pain. Uten pocketed his key and passed Arin, "Good day, sir," he said and headed down the hall. Arin visibly sighed and I reached my tied hands up in a desperation to find anything to get my focus of my head. The headache intensified and I took in a sharp breath, my vision blurred and the world darkened, before all went black.

…

When I re-awoke the headache was mostly gone and I could think straight. I sighed in relief and looked to see that Arin was still guarding me. I didn't know how long I had been the Outcasts prisoner, it could have been hours or days. The last few days we're a hazy mess. I sat up and leaned against the wall again moving my legs in a cross legged position.

I glared at the back of the head of Arinl. Not like it was doing much, but it made me feel better. My hands were still tied and laid limply on my lap. I don't even know why they had tied me, what were they expecting me to do?I could hardly remember my name, I wasn't going to formulate some grand escape plan any time soon.

My head was began to pound again and made small red spots all over my vision, but that did not stop the glare to the back of the Outcasts head. My brain was moving a million miles an hour. I was still trying to to figure why I was here. It was confusing me, I knew I was in my bed when I woke up a while ago, then suddenly I was on the beach then on the Outcast boat. I sighed and my gaze finally wandered away from the back of Arins head.

I looked down at my wrists where the thick rope was wound around them several times. It was tight and biting at my wrists painfully. With nothing else to do I began to pick at the twine, my fingers were numb from how tight the rope was. I sighed and my headache began to worsen but I pushed it to the side trying to figure a plan. It without some sort of weapon, or a dragon to fly away on, I was stuck here.


	10. Everything is going according to plan

**A/N hey guys! Top of the morning to ya! :) This is the longest chapter I couldn't find any place to split it. Which was...annoying but cool. Yeah I'll stop blabbering. Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **thanks for sticking with me this far enjoy!**

 _You know what? That ending felt very cut off, unofficial. Yes, I'm sure the rest of the world agrees with me. Oh, are you threatening me. Snotlout, hold this for a second, HICCUP!_

Alvin let out a laugh, "You challenge me to a duel." He says and laughs harder, the still conscious Outcasts laugh nervously along with him. I twirl the axe in my hand, "What you afraid of being beat by a girl?" I asked him. Alvin's laughs died. "No," he said. I placed a hand on my hip and Stormfly squawked in disbelief.

"So, then you accept?" I asked. He drew his sword and stalked toward me, "Yes, I suppose it is." He said and charged. I sidestepped to the left and Alvin slashed the sword where I had been a second before. I tossed my axe to my right hand and raised it to stop Alvin's sword from slashing me in half.

"You're slow," I commented and kicked him in the stomach, Alvin landed on the deck of the ship on his back, the sword was tossed from his hand and he grabbed an ax from a unconscious Outcast and jumped to his feet. He slammed the ax down on mine. I pushed against the pressure Alvin gave a crooked smile, "And you are overconfident." He said and pushed the axe away from my grip. It landed with a clang on the deck a few feet away.

I dodged the axe swings he did and ducked, I swung my legs and unbalanced Alvin. He stumbled for a second before his face twisted into a furious scowl. Stormfly had my axe in her mouth and I nodded to her. She tossed the axe and I caught it and pushed it against Alvin's I whacked the blade against the handle to his and the handle shattered. The broken the blade smashed into the deck stuck in the wood.

I kicked Alvin to the ground and held the ax over his throat, slightly breathless I let an achieved smirk worm it's was onto face. "And you lose. "

Alvin frowned and I pulled the blade away from his neck. Alvin stood and looked around at the Outcasts as if daring them to comment. I looked around at the other Outcasts, all of their were jaws hanging open.

"So, let my friends go." I said my voice commanding. We really needed to get back up in the air and get the bark from Outcast island. Alvin grinned wickedly, "You know what Astrid," he said I frowned, "What?" I asked him. Alvin smiled, "Never trust the word of the treacherous." He said. My grip on my ax faltered. "But I-I won!" I said in disbelief. Alvin shook his head,"Teenagers are so gullible."

"Well what are you waiting for get them!" Alvin shouted I readied my ax as the Outcasts charged the first few tossed bolas at Stormfly. She was caught and I rushed over to her and raised my ax ready to swing and cut her free, when fingers wrapped around my upper arm and dragged me back.

I let go of my axe on that hand and swung the axe backwards with my left hand when it was grabbed mid swing, the Outcast grabbed my left forearm and another Outcast ripped the axe from my grip. The Outcast holding me pulled both of my arms behind my back and wrapped them in rope. I gave both of the men a furious glare and tossed my head backwards into my captors head. There was a clanging sound as my skull made contact with his helmet.

Biting my lip from the pain I twisted out of his grip and raced across the deck of the boat to where Stormfly was being dragged. A Outcast grabbed me and dragged me back. I let out a yell of frustration and Alvin stalked up toward us, he watched as I struggled in the Outcasts grip.

He looked at me as though debating something before he looked at the Outcast holding me."Throw her in with 'iccup, we need someone to look after the hallucinating boy." He said the Outcast holding me chuckled I gasped, "You have Hiccup?" I asked. The Outcast started to dragon me away but I saw Alvin nod, "Practically walked into the trap 'imself." He muttered. Before we reached the entrance to bottom deck I pushed backward and the Outcast stopped in surprise, "If you have done anything to him, the only place you'll be is six feet under." I hissed. Alvin laughed,"Not it the place to make such threats, but none the less if it makes you feel better, go 'ight ahead" Alvin said.

The Outcast re-grabbed me and dragged me below decks, he pushed me along to a cell. At first glance it looked empty, at second glance it looked unpleasant, and at third glance,"Hiccup!" I said in panic, the Outcast opened the cell door and shoved me inside. I stumbled for a second before I raced forward to Hiccup. He was pale and the bruises we're sticking out worse then after the flight with Toothless seven hours ago.

Oh Thor, seven hours. In the five hours I wasn't there he was captured. I fell to my knees and just stared my hands were tied behind my back and I couldn't do anything to see if he was still alive, besides stare at his ragged breathing.

I let my hands fall back in defeat when I heard a snapping sound. My head jerked up in surprise. Of course! I rubbed the rope back and forth along the spikes on my skirt. It was pointy, and apparently could be used like a knife, there was another snapping noise and then the ropes fell of my wrists. I reached out and grabbed Hiccup. He was deathly pale and cold, but he was alive. He was still alive.

I held him in my arms for a few more seconds before I gently laid him on the floor, his wrists were tied together and I didn't want to try the skirt trick with him. Hiccups eyes fluttered open and I stared into them. They looked distant as though he was in another reality.

He focused on me for a few seconds then shrieked and backed away. I looked at him in surprise, "Hiccup what's wrong?" I asked him. Hiccup didn't say anything just stared at me in horror. I was starting to panic now, what did I do to make him not trust me anymore?

"Sn-snake." Hiccup whispered and sat up pushing himself against the wall as much as he could. I reached out to him, "Hiccup, I'm not a snake." I told him. He shook his head back and forth slowly and I touched his shoulder.

His head rolled back and he fell against the wall limply. I grabbed him and stared at his lax face trying really really hard not to cry. Had we been too late? Had Hiccup already gone insane? About two hours passed and I was to my thoughts of worry before Hiccup's eyes opened again and this time there was no glaze over he looked focused.

"Astrid?" He whispered. I nodded, "I'm here." I promised and Hiccup gave me a tired smile. "Looking for a cure and got caught?" He guessed. I nodded and Hiccup closed his eyes,"Thought so," he mumbled. "Hiccup?" I whispered trying to see if he was still conscious he cracked open an eye. "Yes," he asked. I laid a hand of his forehead, and frowned he was hot, really, really hot.

"Are you really here?" Hiccup asked softly I met his eyes and gently laid him against the wall before I punched him hard in the arm. Hiccup let out a cry of alarm and he hit the floor of the prison cell. His head snapped up to mine and he sat up slowly. "Answer your question?" I asked and folded my arms across my chest. Hiccup nodded and rolled his shoulder, "Yup, you are definitely real." He said and I heard a popping noise and Hiccup let his tied hand fall limp onto his lap. I cringed, "Did I really pop it out of place?" I asked him feeling guilty. Hiccup nodded,"Don't stress." He muttered, "It's happened a lot before." He added quietly and groaned.

"Head hurting?" I asked, he nodded and his sighed. The door to the prison then slammed open and I jumped but whirled around. Savage stood in front surrounded by seven Outcast none of which we're wearing their helmets. I smirked at this. My attack had probably given them all large goosebumps.

"Get up." Savage commanded. I stood and looked at Hiccup. His eyes were closed and his face was twisted with concentration and pain. I put a hand on his shoulder, he didn't open his eyes but raised his head in my direction. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his foot and prosthetic. Hiccups eyes snapped open and once he saw it was me his shoulders sagged in relief. I lead him forward to the open door where Savage and the other Outcasts we're waiting.

Savage shoved me forward and pointed his bone at my back. I walked forward one hand firmly on Hiccup's arm. Hiccup closed his eyes and let me lead him blindly through the hallways. We reached to top of the deck where the sun was at it's high peak in the sky as though purposely defying my mood. Savage shoved down the plank and Hiccup's prosthetic sunk into the sand. I kept a firm grip on his arm.

Alvin was waiting for us a wicked smile on his face. "Welcome back to Outcast island." Alvin said. Hiccups eyes opened and he gave a tired smile, "Got a slogan yet?" Hiccup asked. I stared at him is disbelief he was cracking jokes, now? "No? Well I got one for you, if Alvin doesn't get you then his brainless Outcast soldiers will." He said I smiled softly at that, "Or, Where the dragons are un-trainable, and good weather unattainable." He laughed softly at this,"Or, or Where tempers are set free and soon dead you will be." Alvin looked un-amused and I heard the sound of the twins laughter I whipped my head around and saw the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout waiting at across the beach from us.

Hiccup's head whirled around and saw the rest of the dragon riders a second after I had. Alvin and the rest of his crew shoved us forward and we met up with the group that had taken the other riders. Snotlout eyes analyzed Hiccup and then he fell into pace alongside us. The twins walked behind us and Fishlegs on the other side of Hiccup. We had just formed a protective circle around Hiccup without even thinking about it I realized.

Hiccups movements gradually became slower and I was practically dragging him across Outcast island. Hiccups eyes opened and he stared down at his tied wrists as though it was bothering him. I bit my lip and I looked around us, "Where are the dragons?" I murmured. I hadn't seen Stormfly taken off the ship and I had hoped the rest of the other dragons we're all counted for. Snotlout frowned and whispered, "Weren't taken off the ship with us, so not sure." He said. I pulled Hiccup up and kept walking. Okay so that complicated things.

I looked around us and then at the other riders the only one with tied hands was Hiccup. I stared at the Outcasts around us, were they really that stupid? I let Hiccup go and he sunk to the ground I jumped forward and attacked the nearest Outcast which happened to be Savage. The other riders minus Hiccup seeing my reaction jumped on other Outcasts. I stood on top of Savages back and jumped of taking an axe from a soldiers hand I turned back to where Hiccup was.

"Hiccup run!" I yelled. Hiccups head snapped up and he stumbled to his feet and raced away. "Do not let him escape!" Alvin yelled the Outcasts tried to take off after him but they we're a little preoccupied, with _us_. Ruffnut punched the soldier in the face, "Astrid find Hiccup! We got this!" She shouted. I parried with a Outcasts sword, "You sure?" I asked. "Yeah, we're sure go!" Tuffnut said I nodded and tossed my axe to Ruffnut who caught it before I took of in the direction Hiccup had gone.


	11. You were saying?

**A/N So I was going to wait until later to post this but then I saw it and was like, eh, why not? Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

 **Shout Out!**

 **midnightsky0612: Yeah, I was thinking along the same lines while I was writing it. I wanted to thank you for you support. :) Thank you.**

 **And to every one else who has read this thank you!**

 _Wow, You know, I was hardly conscious for most of that battle. And it was the TWINS idea to come after me! I thought it would have been yours, OWWW! ASTRID HOFFERSON I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR PUNCHES!_

Left right.

Left, right.

I chanted in my head. I stumbled across the beach, I just need to make it to the forest. I could hear the sounds of the battle behind me and hoped that the other riders we're okay. My head felt like it was splitting in two and I felt the need to empty my empty stomachs contents. I had eaten in what four five days?

I reached the forest and broke through the trees. I stopped for a second and rubbed my hands along the rough bark the ropes along my wrist snapped and I rubbed my blistered wrists and continued my race through the forest.

The trees made it near impossible to see anything and I felt like a bat wandering around in midday.

Blind.

I stumbled through the trees before I tripped and landed on my stomach my head smacking against the ground. I groaned and my headache intensified a ten fold.

 _Hissssss_

I stopped mid thought about how I was going to find a cure for headaches as the sound echoed in my ears. I sat up slowly rubbed red wrists disliking the feeling but I ignored them _._

 _Hisssss_

What on Thors name was that sound? My mind snapped in the realization.

Snake.

I stood up and backed away as the snake broke free from wherever it had been hiding and raised up and hissed. I decided from there on I didn't like snakes.

The snake hissed at me again and started to advance. Panic raced through every part of me and I backed away but tripped over the same log that had made me stumble here in the first place. Berk never really go snakes, so I had no idea what to do. The snake hissed again

 _Hissssss_

My eyes widened and the snake advanced on me I backed away but the pain in my wrists made me fall to my elbows. I screamed as the snake pounced. It's fangs sank into my right leg and I screamed the pain was instant, my vision blackened and I snapped my mouth shut to silence my screams to the Outcasts wouldn't be able to track me.

A fierce war cry sounded and Astrid looking slightly mad came racing toward me axe in hand she slammed the axe down on the snake and it snapped in half and died instantly. Astrid ripped the upper part of the body from my leg and I hissed in pain from my teeth. Astrid hovered over me as if she was unsure what to do.

I grabbed the bite and squeezed, it could make it worse or better but I knew you had to apply pressure to a bleeding wound. Astrid brushed her bangs from her eyes and her whole demeanor radiated panic.

I hissed through my teeth and promised myself when I got home I would research on snakes so this didn't happen again. Loud snapping was heard and six Outcasts burst through the trees. Two pulled Astrid back and she struggled to get back to me.

A Outcast grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet, I hissed through my teeth and transferred most of my weight to my prosthetic.

It hurt

A lot.

I let out a moan of agony as the Outcast pushed me forward. Astrid was still trying to break free from her captors, "He just got bit by a snake!" Astrid yelled and the Outcast who was half dragging my looked down to where my pant leg was getting stained dark red.

He shrugged, "Not my fault is it?" He asked and shoved me forward. I let out another hiss of pain through my teeth. Astrid sucked in a breath of disbelief, "I can't believe you!" She shouted."Don't you even care!" Her voice was met by silence. She dropped to her knees and ripped away from her captors and raced toward me she pulled my right arm around her shoulders.

She pulled most my weight onto her and I let her. The Outcasts having some amount of pity I guess, let Astrid practically carry me. We broke free out of the forest and I looked up to see the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout. All of them we're bruised as though they'd been through a fist fight. Their arms we're now tied, Alvin stood in front of them.

He walked up to me and Astrid, she gave him a death glare but he ignored her he leaned in close to my face.

"And now, Dragon Conquer, _You are mine_."

 **A/N Okay guys there is going to be a sequel, not sure when it will be posted. I'm thinking later today or Monday, it will be called Pyrexia Plumet.**


End file.
